memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Restoration discussions/Door
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to restore " ". *If you are suggesting a page for restoration, add your initial rationale to the section "Restoration rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the before editing this page. Restoration rationale Since this wasn't deleted off the bat for being "restored" without the required discussion, and there seems to be some community effort to use this page, as misguided as I think that is, we might as well discuss it, again. - 04:24, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Discussion Keep - I see no particular reason why we can't possibly have an article on the object that is a door for rules reason, the issue is rather how useful such an article would be. The article as it was originally created was trivial and pointless, and simply expanding it to include a list of doors in star trek would make for a pretty dumb article too. But there are other ways to approach this and make this a truly great article, because doors in star trek are peculiar and unique and therefore an interesting subject. If this had been put up before that background note was added I would not have bothered with a keep vote, it would have done just fine to delete that trivial stub and wait for someone more inspired to come along and create an interesting page. But now that a start has been made to turn the article into something good it would be a shame to undo that. Also; two comments on the first deletion discussion; it's worth noting that in the first one I think there's pretty much support on having info on doors in some way, even if people did not go as far as formally vote keep. It is also said that the article goes against the "not an encyclopedia" rule, but, well, I'm not aware of any rule that could be correctly described as such. Is that something that used to exist early on but we got rid off? Or am I just being dumb and reading an ad-hoc name for an existing rule too literally? -- Capricorn (talk) 06:43, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :Keep - There's quite a lot of info about doors in Star Trek, so I feel the page is highly relevant, especially if we're going to keep articles like Corridor. --Defiant (talk) 08:00, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Keep. If we have a page on corridors I don't see why we can't have one on doors, especially if we have some background information about them. I also know that doors were plot points on occasion, like in (where Nuria was fascinated by them). 31dot (talk) 09:53, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Keep And possibly make it a category as well. --LauraCC (talk) 14:46, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Rename- Door is too generic, but the Star Trek doors are kind of a cultural icon - maybe something could be written about their status in the real world - e.g. sound parodies, technical problems etc. (Sorry about formatting problems)-RayBell (talk) 15:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::Keep: I agree with the points already raised above. The sliding "swoosh" door is an integral part of the Star Trek culture since the early days of The Original Series. While we don't have to mention every single appearance of a door in Trek, we can at least mention the different types of door (turning, sliding, automatic, etc) and as Defiant has already mentioned there appears to be a lot of background information on the subject which can be added (after all, how did the sliding effect occur behind-the-scenes? It was of course two production staff stood off-camera.) Yes, definitely keep. But it needs a lot of work doing to it. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:18, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Couldn't agree more - the "swoosh" sound is one of the iconic sounds of Star Trek along with the "beaming up" sound, and certain bleeps on the communicator and ship's computer.-RayBell (talk) Admin resolution *Page restored per community interest, which will hopefully result in page that won't be deleted in a few months, like last time. - 01:41, May 7, 2015 (UTC)